A learning assistance system that distributes data used for learning using a communication network such as the Internet in order to assist student learning has conventionally been proposed (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1 describes that a student and a teacher exchange the data including educational materials or answers through a communication network in a conversation form on a screen on the Internet in order to assist the student learning.